Silymarin, a mixture of flavonolignans isolated from milk thistle (Silybum marianum), is commonly used for treating liver disorders. It also exhibits anti-inflammatory, cytoprotective, and anticarcinogenic activities. Silybin is the major flavonolignan in silymarin and has been found to possess the above-mentioned therapeutic effects.
Spinal cord injury (SCI) is damage to the spinal cord that results in loss of sensation and motor control. It can be caused by a disease (e.g., Friedreich's ataxia) or a physical trauma (e.g., contusion) on the spinal cord.